November Rain
by Jadebird
Summary: Squeal to In Garden of Good and Evil Wild Child No More Drama and Fire and Ice. Starring Matt Hardy and Edge and many more


November Rain

By Jade and Rockergal

Chapter 1

Billy sat at his desk, trying to break through to

Matt. The only person he's letting near him, is

Jordan. "Matt, we need to know about your child hood.

What would happen when you or Jeff got into trouble?"

Billy asked.

"Billy, I don't want to get into this. You know

that." Matt told him, wanting nothing more than to

be out there, looking for Shane and Mercy. But, Jordan

had him removed as 2nd in command of security.

"The faster you let me help you, the faster Jordan

will let you help them. So, you might as well start

talking. When you hit Jordan, and saw Adam, you went

back to your childhood." Billy told him.

"I want to deal with Jordan, she's a doctor." Matt

said.

"True, but, she asked me to help you."

Jordan sat in her office, watching the video feed,

shaking her head. 'Bull headed' she thought to

herself. No one else on the island knew Jordan was

back, only Kevin, Adam, and Shanny. But Adam

hasn't seen her face yet. Jordan turned, looked

intothe mirror on her desk, shaking her head at the

scars. "I will get my revenge on you." She told

herself, pulling herself up with crutches. She looked

out the window, letting her mind go back 3 months.

"Jordan, we were able to remove the bullet from

your spine. It will take time, but you will have use

of your legs again. " Dr. Page told her.

"What about my face?" Jordan asked.

"I can't be sure. My wife, Kimberly, is one of the

best in this field. If you like, I can ask her to

look over the pictures, and she can let you know."

He told her.

Jordan was brought back to the present, by her

phone. "Yes?" She answered.

"Jordan, we need to talk. I want to know why you

took Matt out of security?" Kevin demanded.

"It was his choice, Kevin. He needed a break."

Jordan told him.

"Bullshit. What's the real reason?" Kevin hissed.

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME KEVIN NASH! REMEMBER,

I AM YOUR BOSS!" Jordan yelled, slamming the phone

down. "Damn it, Matt. Talk soon. I can't hold your

dad off much longer." Jordan said out loud.

Little did she know, Kevin bugged her office. "So,

you're covering for him, are you Jordan? Well, I think

it's time for 'Dad' to bug his room too. Jordan, I

know

you're up to no good. Now, Matt's hiding something

from me. Well, soon, my little cub, your secrets will

come out." Kevin told himself.

He didn't know what secrets Matt was hiding, but,

he was damn sure gonna find out. He only hoped he

could keep the Alpha Wolf from appearing when he did.

Matt did not open up to Billy. He just sat there,

staring out the window, refusing to answer any

questions pertaining to his childhood.

Jordan watched this, knowing she was the only one

who could get him to open up. Or, was she? She

suddenly had an idea. She called Shanny. "Shanny,

tell Adam, at the next therapy session Matt has with

Billy, he needs to be there. Matt's not talking to

him about his childhood. If Adam is there, he just

might revert back to that time, and we can find out

what's going on."

Kevin heard the whole thing. "Childhood? What

does

Matt's childhood have to do with today?" He asked,

not knowing Whisper is standing behind him.

"Did anything bad happen while he was growing up?"

She asked.

Kevin shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. I

kept close tabs on him, as Hunter did with Jeff. What

could've happened that we weren't aware of? I

swear, if that boy was hurt at all, during that time,

if that son of a bitch is still alive, he won't be for

much longer!" He vowed.

Whisper nodded. She knew how protective Kevin was

of his son, and since he was soon to be her step son,

she had that instinct herself. 'Just wait, my dear.

Soon, you will see another side of Whisper no one has

ever seen. If Matt was hurt, and traumatized, you'll

have to beat me to that person!' She thought to

herself.

Kevin set up the camera in Matt's room. In the

least

expected of places. No one would ever think of

looking there. He smiled, as he left the room.

Matt came in shortly thereafter. He sensed

something was different, but, couldn't quite put his

finger on it.

He chose to take a shower, when Adam came into the

room. Matt tried to stay calm, he did not want to

break down again this soon. He knew Adam wouldn't

hurt him, but, the memories wouldn't let his mind

work right.

Whisper sat at Kevin's desk, doing paper work, going

over Billy's notes on new guests coming to the island.

When she hit the button on his desk, showing the

videos screens, one thing popped out at her.

Jordan sitting at her desk, working on her laptop.

She got up, went to the door, put in the code to allow

her up to Jordan's office. No luck. It was changed.

"Damn it. Kevin, what's the code to Jordan's office?

I need to get a file." Whisper yelled.

"Same as always. 103073. Adam's birthday. If that

doesn't work, try hers, 103174." Kevin yelled.

"No good. What's Matt's? It's 092374 Right?"

Whisper yelled. That didn't work. She tried Mercy's,

Marks, everyone she could think. Little did she know

Jordan was changing them, as fast as she could punch

them in. But Whisper thought of one last birthday.

Cry's. 021480, and the door opened.

"Damn it" Jordan laughed, as she watched Whisper

come up. "You little bitch. How long have you

been home?" Whipser asked, hugging her.

"Only a week or so. I dont want anyone to know that

I am home yet. Mark doesn't even know I am home. I'm

going to keep it that way." Jordan told her.

"Why sweetie?" Whisper asked.

"Because of this." Jordan told her, showing the left

side of jaw, where she still had a scar.

"Oh, Jordie, it's not that bad. I bet I can help

with some make-up." Whisper told her.

Kevin saw on his monitor the scar Jordan had. He

knew that if anyone could hide it, it was Whisper. He

switched monitors, just as Hunter came in.

"Hey, Kev. What's this about Matt being relieved

of

his security position?"

Kevin nodded, as he continued to watch the

monitors.

"But, why? Matt was doing an excellent job! I

don't see why he had to be let go."

"I wish I knew. All she told me was, that Matt

needed some time off. He needed a sabattical."

"Yeah, right." Hunter grumbled. "Matt doesn't

need

a sabattical, least, not from security."

"He needs one away from Jordan." Kevin said. "The

kid is being smothered by a very possessive little

girl." Kevin said, just as he turned his attention

back to the monitor, in time to see the fear in Matt's

eyes. And, he was looking at Adam. "What the fuck?"

Kevin asked.

Hunter came around the desk, and saw the same look.

"Why is he afraid of Adam? He won't hurt him."

"Don't know, but, I WILL find out!" Kevin growled,

as he turned up the volume.

Adam stared at Matt, smiling. "Matt, you know, I

won't hurt you."

Matt stared back at Adam, a look of total fear in

his eyes. "Again, you say those words. Again, if I

believe you, I get beat on."

"WHAT!" Kevin and Hunter yelled. "Beat on?"

Hunter asked. "What the fuck is he talking about?"

"No, Matty. I won't beat on you. It's me, Adam. I

won't hurt you, and you know it." Adam tried to calm

him down, seeing that Matt was slowly walking into a

corner. How he wished Shane was there. But, Shane

was kidnapped, they needed Matt, or rather, ICE to

find him.

Adam only hoped that they could get their Matt

back,

and bring out ICE, before the little child took

control for good.

Jordan picked up the phone, Adam answered. "Give

it

to him." She growled.

Adam handed him the phone. Matt hesitantly took

it.

"Matty, listen to me. Adam won't hurt you, baby.

Come back to us. Come back to me." She said.

Billy walked into the room. "Matt, come on now,

come

on home. You are safe here."

Matt looked at Billy, and in his mind, he saw

Shane.

He looked at Adam. "Addy?"

Adam smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "Yes."

"Matt? Matt, Kevin knows. He's planted a bug in

your room." Jordan told him.

Matt closed his eyes. "Oh, God, no." He whispered.

"He's gonna kill me." He said.

"No, I am going to kill him first." She hissed.

"Not unless you tell me who did that to you, I

won't.' Kevin said, as he came through the door to

Matt's room. A look of fury in his eyes. "Who the

hell did it, son? Who beat you as a child?"

Jordan looked at Whisper "I'm going to kill my

brother-in-law, and Kevin. Just so you know." She told

her, wrapping a scarf around her face.

Chapter 2

Jordan walked into Matt's room. She saw Matt

looking at Kevin, in fear. "DAMMIT KEVIN! WHY IN GOD'S

NAME, CAN'T YOU STAY OUT OF SOMETHING THAT I ASK YOU

TO? I TOLD YOU, IF HE WANTED YOU TO KNOW, HE WOULD

TELL YOU!" Jordan yelled.

"DON'T YOU START YOUR SHIT! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR

FUCKING BUSINESS!" Kevin yelled.

"FINE! IT NONE OF BUSINNESS? WELL, I HAVE ONLY ONE

THING TO SAY! YOUR FIRED! AND, GO AHEAD AND TAKE

B.J.'s MEN! I DON'T CARE! I WILL HIRE A NEW TEAM!" She

yelled, turning to look at Matt "Matt, if you want to

leave the island, you can. I will understand. I will

be ok baby." Jordan told him.

"Kevin, you and Hunter have 24 hours to get off the

island." Jordan told him.

Adam grabbed Jordan, pulling her into another room

"Jordan when it comes to the island business, I stay

out of it. But, baby, are you sure it was the right

thing to do, firing Kevin and Hunter? And, letting

Matt leave the island if he wants?" Adam asked.

"Yes,Addy, I am sure. You know me, within 24 hours,

I will forgive Hunter. I love him to death. But,

Kevin, I just don't know. He knows I love Matt, but he

still pulls this shit. I can't have him doing this."

Jordan said, as they heard most heartbreaking crying

child like sound.

"Mommy's gone. It's all my fault... I'm sorry,

daddy. I'm sorry I made her leave." Matt cried, as

he sank into a corner.

Jordan and Kevin looked at each other. They

realized then, they needed one another on this one.

No one was leaving the island. Lock down until this

was all done.

"Matt, it's not your fault." Hunter tried to

explain.

"Yeah, it is. They were fighting about me. Like

they always did. Mom would go outside, to cool off.

And, you would come find me, and beat me. I was

the reason for the fighting, you would tell me. And,

now, I would pay." He cried, looking at Kevin.

Kevin growled. "That son of a bitch! I don't care

if he's alive or not. When I find him, I'll kill

him!"

He crossed to Matt, and, knelt down. He used his

fingers to push Matt's chin up. "Look at me, son.

Who do you see?"

"I see you, Daddy." Matt cried.

"I'm you Dad, not your 'daddy'. Look at me, Matt."

Matt stares through cloudy eyes. Jeff walks into

the room. Adam had sent for him. His jaw dropped as

he heard Matt's crying. He overheard from the doorway

what was said. He was in total shock.

Matt saw him, jumping up, he ran to him. "Jeffy,

you okay?"

"Yes, Matty. I'm fine. No one's here to hurt you.

Matt smiled, and hugged him. "I don't care if they

hurt me, as long as they don't hurt you."

"But, no one's here to hurt either of us. Only

family is here. Our REAL family." Jeff pulled him

away, and forced him to look at Kevin. "There's

your DAD, Matty. Daddy's not here. Never will be."

Kevin slowly walked to him, "Shane's coming, Matty.

He'll be here soon." Kevin knew that if

anything would reach Matt, it would be the mention

of Shane's name.

Matt's eyes cleared of tears, and were filled with

rage. "Bull shit. He's been kidnapped. And, I don't

feel sorry for those sons of bitches who have him,

and Mercy." He said, through gritted teeth.

"Whoa, from one extreme, to the other." Hunter

said.

Adam smiled. "Nice to see you again, ICE."

Ice looked at Adam, "You too, EDGE. Let's do

this."

"Yes, let's go kick some ass!" Edge replied,

Jordan's head shot up, hearing what was just said,.

'YES!' she thought to herself.

They then heard the most ferocious of howls.

"Time to play a Game." Hunter said. The Game was

back as well.

'Oh, shit.' Jordan thought. 'Ice, Edge, Alpha

Wolf, the Game. All we need is...' She looked

to Jeff, and saw that Wolf was here as well. 'Oh,

shit. They better duck and run. No one is safe from

these guys.' She thought to herself.

Just then, Billy's and Jordan's cell phones rang.

"What?" they both said at once.

"NO NO NO NOT HIM! GOD NO!" Jordan yelled, when the

door opened, and there stood the Undertaker.

"Billy, we've got big trouble. Like them, he hasn't

seen my face. I have to get out of here now." She told

him.

Jordan walked along the wall, while they made their

plans. She slipped out, heading back upstairs. She

kept feeling Shane near, and couldn't put her finger

on where he was. She heard a knock at her door.

"Sinny? It's Cry. I've got a package for you."

"Come in, baby girl. Put it on my desk. I'll look

at it in a few. So have you and Jeff set a date yet?"

She asked.

"July 15th. Have you seen Jeff?" Cry asked.

"Yes he's in a meeting, baby. He'll be back soon."

Jordan told her. "Ok. I'm heading back to Daddy's

room. Jeff told me to stay there, until he came and

got me. But one of the citizens brought that to me,

thinking I was you." Cry told her, as she left.

Jordan knew the box. She saw it was the same type as

the one that was sent to her, before she opened it.

Her eyes going wide, as she pulled out...an ear,

with the note saying...

'You didn't listen to our warning. So, now your

sister can't hear anything anymore.' A tear came down

her cheek. Closing her eyes, she reached up, removed

the scarf from her head, and pulled her hair up into a

ponytail. "Time to play." She said out loud.

In her heart, she knew Mercy was dead. She went

into

hers and Adam's bedroom. Moving the end table, she

opened the floor safe, pulled out her guns. She

opened her beach bag, put them into it. She picked up

her phone. "Cry, what citzen found this box?" Sin

asked.

"A new one. His name, I think, is Raven." She told

her.

Jordan then called Terri. "Terri, tell Raven to come

to my office."

Raven came to her office. "I understand you found

this box on the beach. I want you to take this note,

and put it in the place. The note read.

'Shane, the game is over. I know you killed my

sister by now. I'm not dumb. You will have to face

Hunter on that one. Enjoy playing the Game. But if one

hair on Sugar's head is harmed, you will face Ice AND

Edge. Remember, you will have to face your Sins.

Jordan Callaway

She smiled to herself, as Raven took the note to

the beach. "Shane, you will PAY for your sins against

my family.

Chapter 3

Jordan walked down the beach. She paid careful

attention to what was around her. She looked into the

trees, and smiled. She sensed that Ice was near, and

he was armed to the teeth. She knelt down, and

started to make sand castles. But, what she was

putting into those castles, no one would dream of.

Raven walked up to her. "Mistress Sinful. As you

asked, I left the note in the same place I found that

box. Is there anything else you would like me to

do?" He asked, smiling at the fact that the Mistress

of the Island was making sand castles, like a child

would do.

"Raven, how much do you know about the island? Or

better yet, about me?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"That this is the best island in the world to

fulfill your fantasies. That you were once kidnapped,

and used as a slave to a one Paul Heyman. Someone that

you and your sister, Mercy, took care of. Most

creatively, I might add. And, that you became the best

Mistress this island had ever seen." he replied.

"Thank you. I read that you are a sub. Who is your

Master or Mistress?" She asked.

"Mistress Terri." He told her.

"Go to her. Don't leave her for any reason. Do you

understand?" She asked.

"I understand." He answered. He bowed, and left.

She continued to play in the sand, waiting for

Shane

to arrive. She slipped her shades on, as she sensed he

was near. She looked up, and smiled ferally.

"Hello, Shane. Where's my sister, and Sugar?" She

asked.

"Where are the diamonds?" He hissed.

"Well, one is right here." She answered, pointing to

her choker. "The others you will get when you return

my sister, and Sugar." She answered.

"You won't see them until I see ALL the diamonds."

He growled.

"Oh, I do believe I will. Because, you see, I am

sick of playing games with you. I want my sister. And,

I want her now!" She yelled, as she pointed her

gun at him.

"You double crossing BITCH!" He screamed. "You will

never see your sister alive again!"

"I know that. I want her body returned to me."

"Never. Nor will I return Helms to you."

"Then, it's time for you to die." She growled. She

aimed her gun at him.

"Do you think I am stupid enough to come here

alone?

Unlike you, I made sure my back was covered." He told

her, smiling thinly.

"And, what makes you think she came alone?" A female

voice asked him, from behind. Just as he heard a gun

cock.

Ice smiled. He knew that the little girl would grow

up to be a strong woman. Crystal had proved him right.

He knew that Sinful was up to something.

"Never. Nor will I return Helms to you."

"Then, it's time for you to die." She growled. She

aimed her gun at him.

Sin smiled at Cry. "Well, Shane. Looks to me like

you are a little bit outnumbered." She said.

"Oh, I don't think so. This little girl doesn't have

the balls to use that little gun of hers." He replied.

"Would you care to make a bet on that?" Cry asked,

as she shoved the gun further into his neck.

"Look behind me." He said.

Ice watched as Sin looked behind Shane. He followed

that gaze until he came upon his Shane, standing in

the trees, hands tied. He was surrounded by the

jewel thieves.

"I don't think so, you little bitches." He hissed,

as he pointed his gun at one of them. He knew who was

standing behind him.

Kevin walked up behind his son, after he saw the gun

being drawn. He watched as he turned to the trees.

What Kevin saw made his blood boil. He pulled his own

gun. "On the count of three." He whispered.

"Fuck that." Ice replied.

Kevin smiled. "That's my boy." He said.

They both fired at the same time. It sounded like

one gun firing. But, both thieves went down. Dead

before they hit the ground. Sugar crumbled to the

ground.

Shane screamed, and pointed his gun at Sugar,

knocking Cry down. But, both she and Sin aimed their

guns at his head. "You even breath wrong, and I'll

end it here and now." Sin hissed.

Ice ran to Sugar, as Kevin ran to Sin, taking the

gun away from her. "I'll take over from here. You see

to your little sister." He told her. He glared at

Shane. "If you even twitch, I'll finish it for

her. SLOWLY." He vowed

Sugar was exhausted, but unharmed. He cried when he

saw Matt, or who he thought was Matt, running toward

him. But, once he looked into those eyes, and

remembered those shots, he knew it wasn't HIS

Matt. But, Ice.

Ice allowed Matt to take back control as he knelt

down beside Shane. "Shane, baby. Are you okay?" He

asked, taking him in his arms.

Shane knew by that voice that it was HIS Matt. "I am

now." He sobbed.

"Let's get you home. You need to get cleaned up,

and

checked out. Then, you are going to rest." Matt told

him.

"The two..."

"Dead before they hit the ground." Edge replied. He

had walked up behind them, and looked at the two

bodies. He smiled when he saw the new holes adorning

their heads. "Three eyes. Too bad, they couldn't see

out of two when they were alive." He said.

Kevin and Hunter took Shane down to the basement.

Which had by now, earned the nickname of 'dungeon.'

Since that was the place they took their aggressors to

be punished.

Shane was chained to the same beam as Marty and

Kendall were. He saw the blood and the torture devices

that were used. He paled when he thought of what they would do to him.

Matt took Shane to see Ron, then took him home. He

made sure Shane was comfortable, after a long hot

bath. He then called Kevin to the apartment.

Kevin sat on the couch, as he watched Matt pace the

floor. He knew what was bothering his son. The fact

that he now had his life long lover back with him,

but, that he had to kill yet again. This time, to

save a life.

"Matt, what you and I did, we had no choice. If we

didn't do it, Shane would be dead." Kevin told him.

"I know, Dad. But, it doesn't make it easier. It's

not only that. I'm thinking back on earlier. When I

thought you were 'him.'."

"Would you please tell me what happened? How many

times did he do that to you? And, most importantly,

did he ever..." He had a very hard time saying the

word when it concerned his own son.

"Did he ever rape me?" Matt asked. Kevin nodded.

Matt drew in a deep breath.

Kevin looked at him, in time to see his tears. "Son

of a bitch." He rose from the couch, and took him in

his arms. "I'll make him pay, son. I'll make him pay."

He vowed. He held Matt close, as he cried

his pain away.

Shane heard and saw everything. "I had no idea." He

whispered. "I'll be there for you, baby. I swear. No

one will take you away from me again."

Cry closed her sister's diary, crying. It was last

entrance she made before her 'death' a year ago. The

door opened "JC, they are tracking your bank accounts

again. I think Matt is getting closer now." Paul told

her.

Chapter 4

Jordan turned to him. "Thank you, Paul. If

anyone were to find out I faked my death, it would be

Matt."

Paul looked at her. "Can I ask why you faked you

death, J.C.?"

"Because I wanted to let my beloved ones to

heal, and get on with their lives. Without thinking

they would have to watch out for me. My Sister Mercy

was murdered. Crystal is now married to Jeff. I'm sure

Adam's found a new love by now, and it may be Shanny.

Matt and Sugar have each other. Whisper and Kevin

are running the island, until Cry is ready. I also

needed to get away from that world. It cost me so

much. My heart and soul. Terry Hogan's gang cost me

much. My teen years." She told him.

"What about Edge? You think he's found love. But,

how can you be sure? I can see it in your eyes. You

miss him and, you still love him." Paul told her.

"That's something I don't think about much. I

have learned not think of them, or they will zero in

on

me. I don't need that. My will has been read by now.

Edge and Ice are very rich men. As well as my Lil

One.

I made sure of that." She told him, as she got up.

As they walked down to the club, she felt something

she hasn't felt in a long time. Shannon was near.

She took her seat, looking around the club. She could

feel him. It was very strong now. She kept looking

around.

Chyna walked up to her. "You know, Shawn called,

and asked how much you were paying me, so he could

double it. Just to get me back." Chyna laughed.

"Then I will triple it. I need you to run the club

when I go to Eden as a guest. Hey, who's the

little blonde over there?" Jordan asked.

Chyna looked to where she was pointing. "Oh, my

God! J.C., that looks like Shanny! Who the fuck is

that? He's got Shanny chained like a dog." Chyna

hissed.

Jordan stood up, putting her hand up to Paul and

to Chyna. As she walked over, Chyna looked up to

Paul. "You better call Kevin. And tell him what's

going

on."

Jordan walked up to this man, looking down at

Shannon. It was him. Her Lil One.

"Why do you have someone who belongs to Eden?"

She hissed.

"OH, Mommacita, I don't what you're talking

about. He was given to me by a friend." Eddie told

her.

"And, who is this friend? Do you know who I am?"

She hissed, removing her glasses.

Eddie eyes went wide. "Oh shit! You can't be her.

Sinful Copeland?"

Shannon looked up, and saw her. He pulled away

from Eddie, grabbing Jordan by the leg. "Thank you

Mistress. I knew you would save me."

Jordan looked down at him. "Who did you get him

from?" She hissed.

"A old friend of yours Mamacita." He seenered.

"WHO?" She yelled.

"Shane McMahon." He told her when he saw Paul

Wight walking over to her.

"Thank You, Paul kick his ass. And break his

legs." She told him, picking up Shannon.

Chyna was on the phone to Kevin. "Yes, Kevin.

She is here. And, she's found Shannon."

"That's great news, Chyna. We've found our lost

lamb, and the lil one of the bunch. We'll be coming in

the morning." Kevin told her.

"Kevin, how's Matt?" Chyna asked. She knew that

her long time friend held a deep secret, and that

Kevin would know.

"He's slowly coming around. I still have yet to

tell him about my little journey to his hometown. I

want him to hear that when he seems to be dealing with

his past a little better." He replied.

"Can you tell me what happened to him?" She asked.

"Let's just say, that the worst things that could

ever happen to a child...did."

Chyna grew angry. Someone had hurt her friend when

he was a defenseless little boy. No wonder he was so

intent on becoming the best bodyguard that there ever

was. "And, you didn't kill the bastard?"

"I was tempted to, believe me. But, the thought of

Matt living the rest of his life believing he was the

cause of my going to prison changed my mind."

"I'm glad for his sake it did. He needs you now

more than ever."

"He needs his Aunt too. When you coming home, Sis?"

Chyna smiled into the phone. "Well bro, I think you

will need me to get Wild Childe home. She has

gotten wilder. So, it will take you and me to drag

her onto the plane."

"Edge is his way now. I just cleared him to leave

this afternoon. When we got the lead on Shannon, I

say they'll be coming home in the morning."

Chyna laughed. "Another thing, Jordan's still

dealing with Mercy's death. It's still painful for

her. Paul can bearly can get keep up with her. Any

word on Jean Paul?"

"No, he's still looking for Shane. All I know is,

Matt needs Jordan, and so does Adam." Kevin told her.

Edge was on the jet, heading toward New York. He

felt his Lil One. And, he was afraid. Then, he was

happy. Edge was in control now. No one hurt Lil One,

and live to tell about it.

As soon as the jet landed, there was a cab waiting

for him. Chyna had sent one of her friends who owned a

cab company to pick him up.

Edge kept his mind closed to everyone except Matt.

He didn't want Jordan to know he was on his way. Since

Matt had killed those jewel thieves, Adam had kept a

close eye on him. Even his mind's eye. Even

though Edge was out, he still kept that up.

He felt Matt's presence, and it was close. He looked

out the window, in time to see his dark one racing

down

the sidewalk on his motorcycle. He was amazed at the

speed he was going, and still able to keep from

running over people. Then, he heard it in his mind.

The ferocious growl. He knew then, it was Ice.

He saw the bike come alongside the cab. Ice smiled

at him. Edge knew what he intended for them to do.

Edge crawled out of the window, and jumped onto the

bike behind Ice. They raced down the street, weaving

through traffic. When they were about a block away

from the club, they parked the bike, and walked

quickly to the club.

Jordan sat in her office, running her hand over

Shannon face. "Lil One, time to get up baby. It's me,

Sin. I won't let anyone hurt you again baby." She told

him, as he opened his eyes. She smiled.

"You swear no one will hurt me? You did when

you faked your death." He cried.

"Baby I am soo sorry. If I knew you'd end up

with that pig, I would've taken you with me. Shit,

they're near! Can you move? I need to get out of the

club now!"

"Who's near Jordie?" Shannon asked, scared.

"Matt and Adam. Or, should I say, Edge and Ice."

She growled.

"I'll lock the door, you get rid of them." Shannon

told her.

"Fine. I will send Chy to get you, and bring you

to my place." She told him.

Jordan walked down, looking around the club. She

had cut all her hair off. And, she wore glasses to

cover her eyes. She walked straight into Edge.

"Hello Angel Eyes. Long time, no see."

She felt a pike "You sons of bitches! You set me

up." She said, before passing out.

"We can't leave until the morning, when Kevin gets

here. What should we do?" Ice asked.

"Have some fun with our wife. And, we better get lil

one from up stairs." Adam told him.

Chapter 5

Adam carried Jordan upstairs to her office. Matt

followed, making sure they would have safe passage. He

didn't need to worry.

He saw Paul and Chyna standing guard on the stairs.

He smiled at both of them. Paul waved, and Chyna

winked at him. That threw him. What did she know about

his past? Did she know about his childhood? And the

problem he's had in dealing with that now? Or was it

to let him know his back was covered? He wasn't sure.

But, when his cell rang, he chose to answer those

questions later. "Yeah."

"Fine way to answer the phone there, son." Kevin

replied

"We just got here. We have her, and Shannon. We'll

see you in the morning." Matt told him bluntly, and

hung up the phone.

"Oh, shit." Kevin said, as he hung his up.

"What is it?" Whisper asked.

"Matt's pissed. Actually, ICE is pissed." He

answered.

"Oh, shit." Whisper replied. "There's gonna be

trouble in the Big Apple tonight."

Matt looked around, after making sure Shannon and

Jordan were safe. He knew Paul would look after

them both. He also knew Chyna was watching him very

closely.

Chyna watched as he approached Eddie, who sat at a

table all alone. Paul had planted his ass in the

chair, and demanded that he stay there. Eddie didn't

want to argue with the 7 ft. behemoth, so he

stayed. He swallowed hard, when he saw Matt walk

up.

Ice grabbed Eddie, and hauled him to his feet. He

pushed him out the back door, into the alley.

Sugar followed. He had come in shortly after Ice

and Edge did. He knew there would be trouble. Sugar

was changing, he could feel it. It felt strong, feral,

deadly. He watched from the doorway, as Ice shoved

Eddie against the wall, and proceeded to beat him to a

bloody pulp. Sugar smiled, as his change was near

completion. He walked out and joined his love. "Mind

if I cut in on this dance?" He asked.

Matt looked at him, and smiled.

Shane turned to Eddie. "Listen up, you sorry piece

of shit. I know what you have done to my good friend,

Shannon. I am not the least bit happy with you. But,

to be polite. Let me introduce myself. My name is

HURRICANE. Remember it, for it will be the last

thing you hear. So long." He turned to Ice. "Shall

we?" He asked.

"Indeed." Ice answered.

"Remember...HURRICANE!" Shane said.

Together, they shoved their hands upward against

Eddie's nose, sending that bone right into his brain,

killing him.

Jordan came too, seeing she was cuffed to her desk.

"Damn it!" She yelled.

Shannon giggled. "They're making sure you don't get

away from them this time, Sinful."

She just smiled, before breaking her wrist. She

pulled her hands out.

"Shit! You have gone crazy Sin." She punched

Shannon

"Sorry, baby, but I am not returning to Eden." She

said, jumping out the window.

Matt and Shane looked at her, as she jumped down.

"She's gone nuts in the last year." Shane told Matt.

"Stay with Shanny, I'll get her." he told him,

running after her.

Jordan ran down the street. She stopped at a

building, ran in. She turned, flipping Matt the bird.

"Lets play Ice." She hissed.

Ice realized something. He was dealing with

Sinful.

She ran to the roof. "Leave, Ice. Take Edge, Sugar,

and Shanny back, and leave me be!" Sin screamed.

She moved to edge of the roof. "I swear, I will do

it. Just go back to Eden and be happy with your new

toy. Ice, I am happy here in New York. I have a new

life."

"Sinful, you even think of jumping off the edge,

I'll jump after you. I'll haunt you for all

eternity!" He yelled back.

"Why do you want me to come back? Why should I have

to remember everything that has happened on that

Island?" She asked.

"What was the best thing that happened to you on

that Island, Sin?" Matt asked back.

"You know the best part!" She hissed.

"Tell me."

"Finding my soul mates." She answered. She realized

why he had asked that. She turned to him. "You play

dirty pool, Ice."

"Only when I know I'll win." He replied, smiling.

"Come home, Sin. Come home to us. You once asked me to

do that. Now, it's my turn." He said, reaching for her

hand.

She took it, and he took her in his arms. He

wrapped his arms around her, and led her back toward

Adam.

Shane saw them, and followed. He was happy that

Ice had talked her down. He knew that Ice meant what

he said. He would follow her, and haunt her. That

would leave them all empty.

Suddenly, Matt collapsed. Shane caught him, and

held him up. Jordan saw a dart stuck in his back. She

pulled it out. It had a vial on it. "Poison." She

whispered. "ADAM!" She yelled.

Adam came rushing down the stairs, Shannon

following. Paul and Chyna brought up the rear.Paul

picked him up, and carried him inside.

"Adam, call Ron. Tell him we need his services.

And, to meet up at the runway. We have to return to

Eden." Jordan told him. She called Kevin. "Kevin,

don't bother getting packed. We're coming home."

"That's great news, Jordie." Kevin answered.

"No, it's not. Matt's been poisoned. I don't know

what kind. We're coming home to work on the antidote."

"Son of a bitch!" Kevin screamed. "It was Shane

McMahon. Hunter called earlier, and said, the trail

led him to New York STATE, not the city. I was

about to call you about that when you said you were

coming home."

"He's dead." She growled. "I'm bringing Paul and

Chyna with us. I'll close down Enigma until this is

finished." She hissed.

Ron rushed Matt into the I.C.U. unit at the

infirmary on the Island. He sent the vial to his lab

for tests. Until the results were known, the only way

to fight the poison was to keep the body going.

Matt was put on life support. His vitals had taken

a dramatic turn for the worse.

Jeff was devastated. His brother had been through

enough hell in his life. Now, it looked like he

could die.

Cry stayed with her husband. Supporting

him when he broke down. Dealing with his anger when

he went into a rage. She was going to help him

through it. She saw that Shannon took up that role

with Sugar. Adam stayed by Jordan's side.

Ron did not allow visitors just yet. He wanted to

know more of what he was dealing with, before that

happened.

When Ron did allow visitors, Jordan told Sugar to go

on in first. Kevin went with him. Ron warned them of

what they would see, but, nothing could prepare them

for what actually saw.

Matt was on a ventilator. He had numerous tubes

running all over him, doing different things to keep

him alive. His pulse rate shot up when they entered.

Sugar went to his side, and held his hand. The rate

went down. "Yes, it's me, my love. I'm here. We're all

here. You just rest, and get better. We're not leaving

you." He whispered. He kissed Matt's cheek, allowing a

tear to fall.

Kevin was doing something that he rarely did. He

was crying. He saw his son, lying there, fighting for

his life. He wanted to strangle the son of a bitch

who put him here, but, he knew where he was needed.

By his son's side. He held his other hand. "Son,

listen to me. Listen to your old man. You have to

fight this. You have to win. Don't let that sneaky

bastard beat you. You are MY son. You are not a

quitter. I won't allow you to quit. So, you best start

fighting now. Before your old man gets a hold of

you." He told him.There was a slight squeeze of

Kevin's hand. "You gonna do as you are told, aren't

you?"Another squeeze. "That's my boy. Keep up the

fight. I'll be here, if you need me."

Jordan looked at Ron "Call me if you need me. He has

everything he needs. He doesn't need me around. I am

going to go, and rest and look around the island.

Adam, we need to talk. I need you sign a few papers."

Jordan told them.

Jordan went to her office. She pulled out the

papers she wanted Adam to sign. It read 'FINAL

DIVORCE AGREEMENT FOR Adam J. Copeland & Jordan C.

Copeland'.

She looked up, when the door opened.

"Hey baby, what papers do you need me to sign?" Adam

asked.

"First, I want you to just trust me, and sign

theses. I want to be free. Once I am sure Matt is

fine, and Shane is dead, I am leaving the island

and not looking back. I meant what I said. I want to

be free of this place." Jordan told him, as Adam read

the papers.

"No. I won't sign this. I meant what I said, when

we got married. TIL DEATH DO US PART!" He yelled.

"WELL, HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU OR I HAVE TO DIE? BOTH

OF US HAVE FAKED OUR DEATHS!" She yelled

"Then I will go with you. Jordan, I am not giving

you up. I will give up my dark one, and Shanny to keep

you."

Chapter 6

Jordan looked at him, not believing what he was

saying. He would give up Matt and Shannon to be with

her. "I can't ask you do that. You love Matt and

Shannon. Just sign the papers, and get on with your

life." She told him.

"No. I have been with you for over ten years. I

won't give up on us. You are my soulmate, the woman

who is my equal. I will give up what ever I have to,

to keep you." Adam told her, taking her hand, placing

it over his heart. "If I were to lose you, my heart

will stop beating." He told her.

"Adam, don't. I don't love you anymore. There is

someone else." Jordan told him, pulling her hand away.

"You're lying. You never could lie to me. I can

tell. Jordan, I know for a fact that you have lived

alone, kept to yourself, while you were in New York."

Adam told her.

"Adam, why don't you just move on? You don't want

me. You want Matt." She told him, moving away from

him.

He saw the look if fear in his eyes. "What's wrong

Angel? Scared you may not be able to

stay out of my bed?" he asked.

She laughed. "No. Why? If I wanted that, I would have

just jumped your bones when I saw you in New York."

She hissed, hating the fact that he knew her so

well.

"Besides, we may not have Matt around much longer.

If we don't find the antidote for that poison he has

in his system, he'll die." Adam told her. He

turned to the window, and looked out at the beach. He

remembered all the times he and Matt went down there

to get away from the crowds. It was their own special

haven.

Jordan knew how much Adam loved his dark one. She

loved him as well. But, it was a different kind of

love. Matt and Adam had always seemed to have a

stronger connection than anyone else she had ever

met. Matt's death would be the end of Adam. 'Is this

why he doesn't want to give me up?' She asked

herself.

"Jordan, I'll make you a deal. If Matt lives, you

give me six months to prove I still love you. If he

dies, I'll give you that divorce you seem so hell

bent on getting." Adam told her.

"That's not fair." She replied.

"Neither is you handing me those papers. Today of

all days. Knowing we could lose another part of our

soul. I didn't think you would be that heartless.

That's my deal. And, it's not negotiable." He told

her, leaving the office. He needed to see Matt, even

if he couldn't talk to him. Just seeing him, would

help him deal with all this better.

Jordan threw a vase at the door. "ASSHOLE!" She

screamed, she picked up the phone. "Get Eden 5 ready.

I am leaving Now!" She hissed. She grabbed her bag,

moving to the plane fast. She looked at the pilot

"Texas."

Kevin looked out the window, seeing Jordan leaving.

"Where she going Adam?"

"What?" Adam asked. "She's leaving again? What's

up with her?"

"She's turned into one heartless bitch." Kevin told

him.

"I know. When Mercy was murdered,something in her

died. She's lost her mind. Fuck it. I'll give her her

freedom." Adam hissed. taking Matt's hand.

Ron came running in "GET HER ASS BACK HERE NOW! I

NEED HER BLOOD!" He yelled. "She has the antibodies we

need. She was poisoned by the same thing when she was

17, but her body has something in it to fight

it." Ron told them.

Jordan landed in Texas, not knowing that she was the

key to saving Matt. She saw Shawn waiting for her.

"Thanks for meeting me. I know Kevin would kill me if

I went to this meeting alone." She told him.

"Not a problem, baby. You know I would go to hell

and back for you." Shawn told her, kissing her cheek.

"Is Hunter here?" She asked.

"No. He's still in New York. Who are you meeting?"

"Shane McMahon." She told him.

"ARE YOU NUTS? He's tried to kill you! Scarred you

for life. and lord knows what else." He yelled.

"Shawn, that's why I am taking you with me. So he

can't kill me. I can't stay and watch another loved

one die. I have to help." She told him.

"Why meet with him? From what I've heard, he's

the one who shot Matt with that poisoned dart." Shawn

hissed. "And, no one knows the antidote."

"Shane called me. He told me that he wasn't the one

who did that. He said he had proof. I want to see this

'proof' of his, before I kill him!" Jordan shouted.

Adam and Kevin came up with a plan. Kevin would

start investigating what happened to Matt. To find

solid evidence that it was Shane McMahon who

committed attempted murder. Kevin would not admit

that it could turn to a murder charge. He refused to

admit that his son could die.

Adam would stay with Matt. He knew that if he went

after Jordan, there would be another fight. This time,

it could escalate. He asked Jeff to join him by

Matt's side.

Sugar and Shannon would lead the team to find

Jordan. Even though Sugar wanted to stay with Matt, he

knew finding Jordan would mean life for his love.

Shannon wanted to find one of his soul mate. To save

the other three.

Jordan sat in the office that was set up for the

meeting. Shawn sat at her side. It was agreed that

Jordan could bring one person, as long it wasn't

Hunter, to the meeting. She planned on bringing Adam,

but after their fight, she called Shawn from the

plane. Her pager, and cell phone kept ringing, and

going off.

When Shane walked in, she smiled. She checked her

bag, making sure her gun was in there. "Where's you

proof that you didn't try to kill Ice?" She hissed, as

he sat down.

"Listen, Jordanna. I didn't have anything to do

with

that. Here is my passport, and copies of the plane

tickets to show I have been in England for the last

year. But if you agree to let me be, I will tell you

who's behind it. And yes, I know you can't stop

Hunter, so I won't ask you that."

Jordan picked up her cell phone, hitting speed

dial,

for Kevin's phone. "Just listen." She said into it.

Kevin listened, realizing that Jordan was up to

something.

"It was someone else from Matt and Jeff's past.

Someone who would become very rich, if his sons died."

Shane told her.

Kevin eyes went wide, when he reailzed

who she was meeting. And, who he was talking about.

"Nate Hardy?" He asked

"Nate Hardy?" She asked Shane.

Kevin getting madder by the second.

"Yes. Matt and Jeff get over 30 million dollars when

Matt turns 30." He told her.

"Shane, if this true, I will let you live. But if

it's not, I will hunt you down myself, and kill you."

She hissed, picking up her cell phone. "Papa Wolf,

what do you want me to do. Head to North Carolina?

Or what?" She asked.

"I want you and Shawn to get your asses back here

now. You need to give us a blood sample. We will talk

about what to do pup." He told her.

Chapter 7

Jordan and Shawn came back to the island. Black

Jack

and Barry came with them. Since they had brought Shane

back to Eden to face charges there.

Black Jack went straight to Matt's room. He wanted

to see for himself what kind of fight Matt was in for.

He found Kevin, and Jeff standing by the bed.

Adam somehow found a way to lie beside Matt, even

with all the tubes and wires he had running throughout

his body.

Black Jack was shocked. He had never seen the only

man he knew who could take out a man with just a punch

to the nose, look so vulnerable. Kevin saw him and

motioned for him to come closer.

Barry watched from the door. He had just arrived,

after making sure Shane was securely locked up. Barry

always thought of Matt as a brother. To see him now,

nearly broke his heart.

"What does Ron say, Kevin? What are his chances?"

B.J. asked.

"It depends on how soon the antibodies from

Jordan's blood works." He sighed heavily. "It's been

so long since he was shot with that dart. He's gotten

so weak. I'm not going to give up the fight just

yet, though. That's not me." Kevin told him.

"It's not Matt either." Barry replied.

Jeff nodded. "That's the truth. He's always been a

fighter. Well, ever since he left home, that is."

Adam knew how weak Matt really was. The connection

between them so strong. But, when that connection was

weak, it only meant that one of them was weak. 'Don't

leave me, my dark love. Don't leave us.' Adam pleaded.

Sugar saw the closeness that the two had. He always

knew there was someone out there, who could reach Matt

on a different level than him. That someone was

Adam. He smiled, and crossed to the bed.Adam saw

him, and started to rise. Sugar stopped him. "No,

Adam. Stay. He needs your strength. That connection

right now."

Adam smiled, and laid back down beside Matt, mindful

of the wires.

A silent vigil between these men had begun. Ron

would never dream of tearing them away now!

Shannon walked into the office Jordan was in.

"Jordie, you ok?"

"Yes, Shanny. I just wish they tell me what's going

on." She told him.

'Shit, she doesn't know they're about to take a

pint of her blood.' he thought to himself. "Wait

here. I'll be right back." He told her. He ran back

to Matt's room. "Kevin, did anyone tell Jordie that

her blood has the antidote in it? You know she can't

take needles. She will have flash backs." Shanny told

them.

"Shit, no. Damn it. Adam you better go to her. I

think it should come from you. And, you're the

only one who can hold her down." Kevin said.

Adam slowly got up, Shane taking his place. "Well,

looks like I get my six months." He told Kevin. He

walked to the office she was sitting in.

"Addy, why is there blood bags in here with me?"

She asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Angel we need a pint of your blood. YOU can

save Matt." Adam told her, bracing himself for what

he knew was coming.

"Stay with me, please?" She asked, looking at the

large needle.

Ron and John came in, ready to knock her out if they

had to. "Jordie, we need a pint of your blood. It's A

positive, right? Or is it O positive?" Ron asked.

"A positive, you know that. Just take it, if it can

save Matty." She laid back. Adam laid beside her,

taking her into his arms. Kevin watched from the

door, also ready if she tried to run.

She turned her head into Adam, crying as she felt

the needle go into her arm. "It's ok baby. It's ok. I

have you." Adam told her.

They filled the bags, removed the needle. "See

Jordan, that wasn't so bad." John told her.

"Fuck you. I'm going to Matt's room." She hissed,

fighting to get Heyman out of her head. She walked in

"Move your ass, Sugar." She told him, laying beside

Matt. "You better be glad I love you. I wont do that

for just anybody." She told Matt, kissing his cheek,

and closing her eyes.

The antidote worked. The poison was being filtered

out of his system. But, Matt was still weak. He still

had to have the ventilator in order to breathe, until

his lungs regained their strength.

Jordan went down to see Shane. "Tell me why this

had to happen? Why would someone who supposedly loved

his 'son', would want to kill him? Just for money?"

"No. Not just for money. Since Kevin made that trip

to see Matt's adopted dad, and beat the shit outta

him, he wanted to get back at Matt. Revenge for the  
ass whooping he received."

"Do you know why he got that ass whipping?" Jordan  
asked, smiling evilly.

"No. I have no idea." Shane replied, watching her  
warily.

"It was because of what he did to Matt when he was

a child." She told him. She hoped he would put it

together.

Shane's eyes went wide. "He didn't. Tell me, he

didn't." Jordan nodded. "Son of a bitch! I knew

there was another reason for me hating him."

"Why did you work for him then?" She asked.

"An order from MY father. My father knows Mr. Hardy.

Has for years. My father is a lot like him. A lot."

Shane replied.

Jordan was shocked. "You did this in order to save

your own hide?"

Shane nodded. "To keep from being used again, yes.

My father knows a lot of very strong people. If I

didn't do what I was told, he would have those people

hold me down, while one of them had their fun."

"I was wrong about you Shane. For that, I am

sorry. But, I am not sorry in the least little bit

what's going to happen to YOUR father, and to MR.

Hardy again." She hissed. She turned to leave. "You

help us with this, and I'll think about letting you

live here on Eden."

Shane looked up at her. "You should know something

else. I swear on the life of the girl I truly loved.

I didn't kill Mercy. My father did."

Jordan stopped dead in her tracks."What about my

face?" She asked.

"My father is the man who Heyman and Hogan worked

for. He ordered your death, and your sisters. I saved

Cry. That's the life I swore on by the way, and I am

happy she married Jeff. I can see he makes her happy.

And yes, Hardy ordered that the face of Eden be

detroyed."

Chapter 8

Mark watched as Matt fought to regain his strength.

He still wasn't out of the woods yet. For he had

developed pnemonia. That on top of what he had

already been through has drained him of any strength

he had built up.

He decided to send an invitation to Vince and to Mr.

Hardy. To ask them to come to Eden as his guest. He

wanted both of them to see what their handiwork had

accomplished, and to take it out of their asses

himself.

The invitation was accepted. Mark made arrangements

for Eden 2 to go pick them, and a special guest up.

This guest had been in touch with Kevin, and had

learned what had happened. He was not happy. In

fact, he was furious. So, Mark had him picked up, to

come along with Vince and Mr. Hardy.

His orders were that when they got to Eden, the two

men were to be taken to Matt's room, where they could

see how much of a fighter Matt really was. And, to

let them know they had lost.

Black Jack wanted nothing more than to skin him some

snakes in the grass. Barry felt the same way. They

both felt guilty for what Kendall had put Matt

through. Even though he had told them numerous times

it wasn't their fault.

Then, there was Jeff. He wanted to kill the man who

raised him and Matt. But, after learning about what

their 'dad' had done to his brother, Jeff lost all

respect for that man. He stayed in the background

while Matt dealt with that past. He stayed close

enough though, to let his brother know he was there.

Now, that man had tried yet again to take his brother

away. For that, he deserved to suffer greatly before

being put out of everyone's misery.

Hunter sat on the plane, watching Vince and Nate

Hardy. He seethed with rage, when he thought about

his nephew lying in the infirmary, fighting for his

life. He had learned also that he had been fed the

wrong information as to Shane's whereabouts. Shane

had been in Texas for a long time, while he was in New

York.

He glared at Vince everytime he looked at him.

Vince wondered why the big man would look at him like

that. He had never seen him before. He didn't know

him.

He was about to be introduced. Just as soon as the

jet landed, Hunter stalked over to the other men, and

roughly hauled them to their feet.

"Unhand me, you overgrown ass!" Vince demanded.

"Don't think so, you son of a bitch. For you see,

you are here, not as a guest, as you were led to

believe, but, as prisoners."

"On what charge?" Vince asked, as he was pushed to

the door, only to find Barry, and Sean standing there.

"On the charges of murder, kidnapping, and attempted

murder." Barry told him.

The two men paled. "We don't..." Vince started.

"Don't even think of opening that mouth and spewing

more lies, McMahon." Hunter growled. "We are taking

you to let you see what you have caused."

Mr. Hardy lowered his head. He knew what Hunter

meant. Matt was alive. He had failed to kill one

man.

Matt's room was filled with people. The hallway

around his room was also. Kevin turned in time to see

Hunter escort his prisoners inside. Mark had to

restrain him from going for Nate's throat.

"You sorry son of a bitch! You tried again to kill

him! You were supposed to protect him! You are the

most worthless piece of trash I had ever seen!" Kevin

growled.

Matt's pulse rate jumped. Kevin turned to him.

"It's okay, son. They won't hurt you again."

"You need to calm down, Kev. It's you getting so

angry that's doing it." Sugar told him.

Kevin glared at Nate, then sighed. "You're right.

Besides, he ain't worth my time and effort."

Vince was shocked to see what was going on. To see

how much one man was loved was astounding to him.

Jeff stood behind Nate.

Nate turned and smiled at him. Jeff laughed.

"You think a smile is going to erase what you have

done? Both now, and when we were kids? Think again,

old man. Nothing is going to do that." Jeff growled.

Nate's face fell. "How did..."

"Matt. He remembered what you did to him. He's had

a hard time dealing with it. WE have been here to

help him. More than I can say for you...all you've

done is hurt him...and me." Jeff told him.

"Will he live?" Nate asked.

"As if you cared!" Adam shouted. "If he dies, you

won't get the money. You'll never get it! Can't get

money when you're behind bars."

"Or underground." Sugar added.

The two prisoners paled. They knew then they would

not leave Eden. Alive.

"Get them outta my sight." Kevin ordered. "Take

them to the dungeon. Make sure they are

'comfortable.'"

Hunter shoved them out of the room. Matt opened his

eyes slightly. He smiled at Adam, and at his Dad. He

heard what was said, and what the hidden messages

were.

His family would protect him. They would destroy his

tormentors. And, do it slowly.

Chapter 9

Jordan sat at her desk, looking over hers and Adam

files. Reading Micks notes on her. A tear came to her

eye when she saw his handwriting. "I miss you so

much Uncle Mick." Then she read his notes.

Jordan has shown signs of a spilt personalty.

Sinful is her name. Sinful comes out when Jordan feels

a loved one is in danger. "Boy Uncle Mick you got

that one right. I am nuts." She laughed.

She opened Adam file, reading Mick's notes."Adam,

like Jordan, is showing signs that Edge is not just a

name, but a spilt personalty. Edge comes out when ever

Jordan is threatened.

Jordan put Adam's file down, got up, went to the

file cabinet, pulled out three more files. Matthew M.

Hardy. Shannon B. Moore and Georgey S. Helms. She also

looked for the other files Mick kept on her. Jordan C.

Callaway. She also found a second one for Adam J.

Copeland. She looked at Matt's , pretty much saying

the same as hers, but adding that he might have

problems dealing with his past, that he forced back

into his memory.

Along with Sugar's, that said basically the same as

Adam's, but what she read in Shannon's shocked her.

'Shannon, like Jordan and Mercy, was kidnapped into

this world. He arrived on the island at age of

17, belonging to Lita. Jordan felt the need to protect

him, Lying to Mark and I to keep him on the island,

telling Mark and I she wanted to keep him here as

private citzen. "Damn, he knew." Jordan laughed.

Just then,there was a knock at her office door.

"Come in." Jordan yelled. She looked up, seeing her

father. "Hey Daddy, what's up?" She smiled at him.

"They're here. Do I have to worry about you

doing something stupid?" Mark asked, sitting across

from her.

"No, daddy. This is their show. The only way I will

go after them, is if they touch something that belongs

to me. Like Matt, Sugar, Adam, or my baby Shanny." She

told him.

"Why are you staying in hotel?" Mark asked.

"So I can avoid Adam as much as I can. I meant it

when I gave him the papers. it's over." She told

him.

"What about the island?" Mark asked.

"I'll give my shares to Billy and Crystal. They are

doing a good job. They're making money." Jordan

smiled.

"Not as much as you do for the island." Mark

smirked at her.

Just then, Molly came running in, bowing to Jordan.

"Mistress Sin, Shannon is heading down to face

McMahon. He said something about killing him."

Molly told her, out of breath.

'SHIT!" Jordan jumped up, running for the dungeon.

She found him, standing against the wall. Vince had

his hand wrapped around his throat, choking him. Nate

stood by, smiling and laughing as Shannon fought for

breath.

Jordan saw Mark alongside her. Together, they

attacked the prisoners. Jordan kicked Vince's arm,

breaking it at the elbow and at the wrist.

Mark tackled Nate, sending him back into his cell,

landing hard against the wall. He slid to the ground,

unconscious.

"You damn bitch! You broke my arm!" Vince shouted at

her.

"You're lucky that's all she done." Mark growled

back, making sure the cell was locked.

As Jordan saw to Shannon, Mark threw Vince into his

cell, and chained the door."Don't I get some help

with this?" Vince asked.:

"I'll help ya, Vinny. I'll tear it off at the

shoulder. Make sure it doesn't bother you ever again."

Mark growled back.

Jordan helped Shannon upstairs. She was going to

put him to bed. "No. I want to see Matt." Shannon told

her.

She looked at Mark, who nodded. Together, they went

to Matt's room. They found Kevin there, as he usually

was. Standing by the bed. Matt was in and

out of consciousness. The fever had yet to break.

That concerned Ron greatly. With the medications

they were giving him, the fever should have broke by

now.

"Why hasn't it broke yet, Jordie?" Shannon asked.

"Why isn't he getting better?" :

"I don't know, Shanny. I just don't know." Jordan

admitted. "Kevin, I want you to go to your room and

get some rest. You can't keep going like this. You

have to think about Whisper and the baby. Right now, I

am asking you to go rest, and spend some time with

your wife. Don't make me order you." She told him.

Kevin looked at her. "Whisper's fine, Matt needs me

Jordan."

"OK, you asked for this. GUARDS!" She yelled. The

guards came running in. "Take Kevin to his room, and

stand guard. He's not to leave for 12 hours. If he is

let out without me knowing, you're fired." She told

them.

"Yes Mistress, But how? He's our boss."

"No, babies. I am your boss. I own this island, with

my father. The big boss." She said as she smiled.

Shannon giggled.

"OK Pup, you win. I'll go." Kevin told her. Kevin

squeezed Matt's hand, reassuring his son that he'll be

back. Then, he left before he changed his mind. But,

before the guards could keep up with him, he

disappeared.

Chapter 10

Jordan and Shannon walked to the bed as Matt was

waking up, struggling with the tube that was doing the

breathing for him. "No, Matt. Leave it. It's helping

you to breathe." Jordan told him, taking his hands

in hers.

"Matt, don't fight it. Let it do what it was made to

do. Help you breathe." Shannon encouraged.

Matt frowned at both of them. He angrily shook his

hands free, and went again to the tube. He wanted it

out NOW!

"Matt, Ron wants it to stay. It's helping you."

Jordan told him.

Matt glared at her. It was weak, but a glare none

the less. Jordan knew then that Ice was emerging.

Shannon saw it too. "Jordan, you are a doctor. You

know how to take the tube out. If Ice comes, he'll do

it. And, it won't be a pretty sight." Shannon said.

Jordan knew he was right. She sighed. "Matt, if I

take this out, will you keep Ice back? We don't need

to deal with him right now." Jordan asked. Matt

nodded. "Alright. Now, take a deep breath. When I

start pulling, I want you to blow it out, along with

the tube. Understand? But, you can't talk. Having

one of those in your throat, and with the way you've

fought it, may cause you to have larygitis."

Another nod. Jordan gripped the tube. Matt took a

deep breathe. When she pulled it out, he blew out,

gagging on it. His stomach revolted against him.

Shannon reached for the basin, as Matt leaned on his

side, and threw up. When he laid back against his

pillow, Jordan was right there with a wet cloth to

wipe his face. He smiled weakly at her, before falling

asleep.

Jordan continued to wipe his face down. She felt

his forehead, and noted that his fever was down a

little. She glanced at Shannon, and smiled. Shannon

returned the smile.

"I just thought that if he was rid of that thing,

not only would it keep Ice back, but, could possibly

break the fever." He told her.

"It just might have saved his life, Lil One."

Jordan told him. Matt grabbed her hand. "What baby?"

She asked. He Pointed toward his file on the table,

Jordan picked it up. "What baby this?" She asked

showing him the file. He shook his head. She saw a

note pad and pen she was using to make notes on. She

picked it up. "This" She asked he nodded yes.

He took the book, and pen, wrote a note to Shannon.

Shannon read it. "Ok, Matt. I'll be right outside." He

told him.

Matt pointed to a chair. Jordan sat in it. "What is

it?" She asked. Matt started to write. She sat back.

Waiting, smiling. "I can't wait until your ass can

talk. I don't think I can take this waiting for your

slow ass to write everything down." She giggled.

Matt gave her a dirty look. "Bite me" She smiled.

"No. Forget I said that. You do bite."

"I've seen the scars on Sugar. Sometimes, I

wonder if you are part vampire, or something. With the

marks you leave behind!" She deadpanned. "I've seen

bite marks in my time, but, yours? Yours beats them

all."

Matt was still writing.

"I mean, it's a perfect circle! Makes me wonder if

you drew a circle on him, then filled it in!" She was

becoming impatient. For he was still writing.

"Are you writing your life story? Or, maybe a

novel. Yeah, that's it. You're writing a novel.

Probably about vampires."

That got a laugh from Shannon in the hall. Matt

ripped the paper, handing it to her.

It read: "Jordie, I fought to live for 2 reasons. 1

is, I am going to kill them. 2, you gave Adam his six

months, but that also includes me. I want six months

to show you I love you, and can't live with

out you."

"Wait a minute. How did you know about that?" Jordan

asked.

Matt wrote again. This time, faster, angrier. Jordan

read it. "I felt Adam's pain when he was lying next to

me. He was hurting, because you wanted a divorce."

Jordan sighed. "I just want to get away from this

Island. I want to live somewhere else. This place

holds too many bad memories for me. I want to start

over."

"Why does that have to exclude Adam?" Matt

wrote.

"Because he loves you, and Shanny. He wouldn't be

happy anywhere else." She told him.

"BULLSHIT!"

"It's the truth, Matt. You know it, and I know it."

She was getting angry about having to explain herself

to him.

He reached for the bracelet that she had made for

him, and began to take it off. She stopped him. "Why

are you doing that?"

"Because, you don't love Adam. You don't love me,

either. We are a set. You can't have one without the

other." Matt wrote. He took it off, and handed it to

her. He wrote again. "You divorce Adam, you divorce

me. What is it going to be?"

Jordan sighed. "Adam told me that if you died, I

would get the divorce."

Matt wasn't surprised. He smiled. "Told you we were

a set." He wrote. "Can't break us up."

"He also said that, if you lived, I would have to

give him six months to prove he still loved me." She

told him.

"Do you love HIM?" Matt wrote. 'Damn, it's hard not

being able to talk.' He thought.

"Yes. With all my heart."

"If you leave, we'll follow. We are a family, aren't

we?" She nodded. "Then, if leaving is what you

want. That's what we'll do. As long as you drop this

damn divorce thing with Addy."

"Tell ya what. I'll drop it. But, I won't tell Adam

about that. You can't either. Block it out of your

mind. I wanna have fun with our Addy." She said,

smiling wickedly.

"I love the way your mind works." Matt wrote.

"What about Sugar? Will he be cool with us leaving

the island?" She asked.

"Absolutely. He's told me, whatever I want to do,

he'll go along with it."

"Then, we better start looking for a house big

enough for all of us." She said.

"Don't think they make them that big." Matt wrote.

"Then, we'll have one custom made. We just need to

decide where."

"Hawaii." Matt replied.

Chapter 11

Adam walked down the beach, heartbroken. He sat

down, watching the sun set. 'Jordie, why is it you're

hell bent on this? Leaving Eden? There's got to be

another reason.' He thought to himself. He felt

Jordan near, he looked up to the windows of the

hospital, to see Jordan looking down. He could tell

from the window she was in, it was Matt's room.

Matt looked over at her, started writing again. "I

can't wait until you can talk. This is going to be

the death of me." She laughed.

Matt tore the paper, handed it to her. "Go to him.

Start your game." He smiled at her.

"No. I will when I am good and ready." She smiled

back.

Matt shook his head. "I have to go back to my

office, and finish going over the files. If you need

anything, call me." Jordan told him, Matt looked at

Shannon, writing "It's going to take an act of God to

get her moving on him."

Shannon smiled evilly "Or maybe a blast from the

past."

Matt wrote and showed it to Shannon. "Yep. Ivory"

Shannon told him.

Shannon picked up the phone, calling Molly. "Molly,

it's Shannon. Do you have Ivory's number? Cool

thanks. Yes, I will tell her. But if Matt and I have

our way, she will be here tonight. Yep. bye"

Shannon dialed the number Molly gave him. He looked

at the clock. "Shanny, she's meaner then Jordie, when

you wake her up." Matt wrote.

"THIS BETTER BE GOOD. CALLING AT 3AM." Ivory yelled.

"Ivy? It's Shanny. You need to come to Eden. Matt's

been hurt. Jordan's home, but she's lost what's left

of her mind. Your son and YOUR lil one need you."

Shannon told her.

"What wrong with my babies? Who hurt them? Last I

heard. Angel was in New York. What's wrong with Matt?"

"Matt's adopted father's here, Ivory. It's a long

story. Can you come? I'll ask Whisper to send Eden 4

to get you. Will you come, please?" He begged.

"Yes, baby. I'm coming home. Tell Jordan, I want to

see her asap." Ivory told him. "See you tonight."

Shannon called Whisper, but got no answer "Must be

busy. I'll call Mark. Well Matt, it looks like

business is going to pick up." Shannon laughed

Shannon did send Eden 4 to pick Ivory up. As soon

as

she landed, she went straight to her son's room. She

was glad to see Kevin there. She knew he had

probably been there since all this started. She went

to the bed, and held Matt's hand. He woke to find his

Mother staring at him. He smiled. "Missed you." He

whispered.

She smiled. "I missed you too." She watched as he

fell back to sleep. She turned to Kevin. "What the

hell

has been going on?" She demanded.

Kevin took a deep breath. "Matt's been having a lot

of problems dealing with what happened to him as a

child." He told her.

What happened to him?" She demanded to know.

"His 'adopted' dad beat him when he was growing up

Ivory was enraged. "That son of a bitch dared to lay

a hand on our son? Where is he?"

"He's locked up tight down in the basement. He's

not going anywhere." Kevin answered.

Why is Matt here now?" She asked.

"He and Adam went to New York to bring Jordan back.

Nate shot him with a poisoned dart. We almost lost

him." He said, as he looked at Matt. "I would've

killed him for sure, if that happened."

"How did you find the antidote?"

"Jordan's blood. Seems that she was injected with

the same thing when she was a teenager. Her body

developed the antibodies to fight it. If she had not

met with Shane McMahon, she never would've known."

"My God. Shane McMahon's here?"

"Yes. He's the one who told us who did this to our

son. He saved his life. Jordan's going to release him

soon. As soon as we are done with Vince and Nate."

She knew what that meant. She knew Alpha Wolf would

be making an appearance. "Why didn't anyone call me?"

She asked.

"I tried. Your cell phone was turned off." Kevin

growled.

"Doesn't matter anyway. I'm here. Together, we'll

help our son heal. Physically and mentally." She

replied. "Now, what is this about Jordan?"

"She wants a divorce from Adam." Matt whispered.

"She

wants to leave Eden for good. She thinks that Adam

would rather stay here with me and Shannon then to

spend his life with her."

"What a load of crock." Ivory hissed. "That stupid

child! What on earth made her think that?"

"She's got a plan. I made her realize, that is she

divorces, and leaves Adam, she leaves me too. I told

her that, wherever she goes, we will follow her. She

will never be rid of us." Matt told her, struggling to

talk. "And, she never will."

Chapter 12

After Adam had seen Jordan staring at him from

Matt's window, he started back toward the hospital,

when he suddenly was bombarded with images of him and

Matt, in the hospital room, being very intimate.

He then remembered that place in the garden, behind

the house that Matt loved. There was one particular

rose growing there. That was Matt's favorite kind

of rose.

He ran to the garden, chose the best looking,

sweetest smelling rose there. He carefully picked it,

and raced to Matt's room.

He was still seeing those images run through his

head. He knew Matt was still very weak, but, he could

still have some fun with his dark love.

He waited until Kevin and Ivory...wait...Ivory?

What the hell? He wanted to stop her, and ask what

she was doing there, but those images were too strong

for him to fight.

After they had gotten on the elevator to go back to

Kevin's apartment, Adam silently walked into Matt's

room. He turned and locked the door.

Shannon smiled, looking down the hall. "One down,

two to go." He laughed. "Oh Sugar, Jordie, your asses

are mine." He giggled, as he headed to find Sugar.

Jordan sat at her desk, in her hotel room, going

over some files. When there was a knock on the door.

"Come in! It's open." She yelled.

The door opened. it was Sugar. "Hey Sugar! What's

going on? Oh my god! Did you lose a fight with a weed

eater, and a bet with Jeff? What in God's name did

you do to your hair? Green?"

"You're the one to talk, Miss Short Hair," He

laughed.

"Bite me. Oh, wait, that's Matt's job." She

laughed. "Now, I am trying to get work done. What do

you want?"

Shane looked at her. "Listen, Ron's letting Matt

come back to the house. ONLY if you stay there too.

He wants a doctor there. What will it take, to get you

to move back home?" Sugar asked.

"Well, first lose the green hair. Second, I want

Shanny's ass to dye his hair back to blonde and black.

I will take care of Matty's. Is that cool?"

"How are you going to dye Matt's hair?" Sugar

asked.

"Oh I've done it before, darlin." She said, showing

her hand cuffs.

Adam made sure the door was locked tight. He even

put the chair that was in the room under the knob, to

ensure their privacy.

He made his way over to his dark love. Matt was

sleeping peacefully. Adam just watched him. He still

couldn't get over how beautiful the man really was.

Even after all these years, he still wondered. How

was it that a man, such as Matt, had come into his

life, and brightened it so much?

Adam at first made Jordan his number one priority,

but, since he signed those divorce papers, his

priority now was his dark love. He knew that Matt had

been through hell since he had come to Eden.

Adam chastised himself for not protecting him. He

also knew that Matt would chew him a new hole, if he

knew that Adam blamed himself for everything that had

happened to him.

Adam laid the rose on Matt's chest, and kissed him

lightly. Matt stirred, and looked up into the

brightest, bluest eyes he had ever seen. He

remembered the first time he saw them, in Mick's

office. He fell hard for the man then, and

never came back up.

Matt smiled. "Hey, Adam." He whispered. His

throat still very sore.

Adam returned that smile. "Hey, yourself. You are

looking much better, my dark one." He said.

Matt saw the rose. He picked it up, and knew where

it came from. "You got this for me?" He asked.

"Of course. I knew they were your favorite kind.

It came from our garden." Adam leaned down, and

kissed him passionately, deeply. Earning him a hoarse

moan.

"Addy, I can't." Matt admitted.

"You can't do anything too over exerting, Matt.

But, you can lay there and enjoy things." Adam

replied.

He gently laid down beside Matt, kissing him

deeply.

He used his free hand to lower the sheet covering

Matt. He wasn't surprised to see Matt was hard for

him. He smiled into the kiss.

Matt broke it,

and smiled back. "I can't help it, you do it to me

everytime." He said.

"As you do me, my dark love." He straddled Matt,

kissing down his chest. Matt arched his back, moaning

in pleasure.

"Uh-uh. Don't move. Just relax and enjoy this."

Matt looked at him guiltily. "Don't you worry none.

When you get stronger, you can repay me." Adam told

him. Matt nodded, and laid his head back into the

pillow. Adam continued to rain kisses down on

his chest, bringing his nipples into rock hard

pebbles.

He made his way down to Matt's cock. He lowered the

boxers that Matt had on, and licked the tip, causing

Matt to gasp at the heat. Adam smiled. "It's been a

while since we did this." He said.

Matt nodded, and arched up slightly. Trying to get

Adam to take him. Adam smiled. "In a hurry?"

"Dammit, Adam!" Matt growled.

"My my...such language!" Adam teased. Matt glared

at him. Adam just smiled, then took Matt into his hot,

wet, waiting mouth. Matt moaned, as quietly as he

could. Which was hard for him, considering the

heat of that mouth around his cock. But, he knew that

if he was heard, Ron would come in, and run Adam

out of the room, never to let him back

in...alone.

Jordan went into her bedroom, to get the dye she

bought for Matt. When she saw the folder that held the

divorce papers in it. "How the hell did these get in

here?" She asked herself, when Shannon came in.

"Hey, Jordie, Matt's alone. You need to get down

there, before someone catches ya dying Matt's hair."

He told her.

"Yeah, I better." She threw the folder back on the

bed, leaving Shanny alone. He picked it up. Opening

it. "You jackass. Adam, why would you sign these? No

matter, I'll take care of them." He smiled evilly.

Walking over to the fire place he lit them, and threw

them in. "There. That takes care of them. No signed

papers, no divorce. Done, Matt. No more papers." He

sent to him.

Matt smiled. "Good boy, Shanny. Now, what else do

you have up your sleeve?" Matt sent back.

"Oh, just wait and see,." Shannon sent back. Shane

walked into the room. "Hey Shanny, where's that dye

remover that Jordan keeps?" Shane asked.

"Already at the room. You know, you should open your

mind to Matt." Shannon told him.

"Already did. I already know what they're doing." He

hissed.

"Want to get even with them? More important, with

Adam?" Shanny asked.

"How?" Shane asked.

"Jordan. Go after her. She hasn't had sex in over a

year. Adam thinks he would be her first in a year.

Well, you get her hot, and she's yours. I know way to

get her very hot." He smiled, evilly.

Jordan walked down the hall to Matt's room. She cut

though the room next to Matt's. When what she saw,

made her jaw drop.

Matt was too busy to look over at Jordan, when she

entered the room. But, after reading her mind, he

smiled. He knew they would both be in for it when

he got back home. He soon found himself close to

climax, and that brought him back to reality.

Adam sucked harder and faster, knowing that his

dark love was close to climax, and close to

exhaustion. He wanted his love to rest, but, he also

wanted him to be very relaxed. He increased his speed.

He only put his fingers on Matt's entrance, when Matt

began to howl.

Adam had to use his hand to smother that howl, as

Matt came hard in his mouth. He sucked greedily, not

wanting to give up an ounce of that sweetness.

Adam smiled, when Matt came back down after that

incredible orgasm. He laid beside him, and gathered

him in his arms.

Matt melted into those arms, "I missed you, Addy."

He whispered, gasping for air.

"And, I missed you, Matt. You had me worried there.

I don't think I could have gone on, if you had left

me." He admitted.

"You still have Jordan." Matt told him.

"No, I don't. I signed those divorce papers."

"Really? Well, I have some news for you. You

shouldn't leave those kind of things lying around,

where Shannon can find them. He burned them. Oh, by

the way, she's staying with us."

Adam was stunned. How in the hell did they do that?

"Your welcome." Matt smiled.

Chapter 13

Shannon smiled, as Jordan moved her stuff into

her room. "Shannon, can you make dinner tonight?

Matt's

coming home." She yelled.

"Sure, Jordie. Anything for you." Shannon yelled

back, giving a thumbs up to Shane. "Ok, Shane. When

Jordan realises that I am cooking naked, you run for

the shower. I know Jordie, she will run for it,

horny as hell." Shannon laughed.

"Are you sure this will work?" Shane asked,

laughing.

"The one thing I know how to do is, how to turn

Jordan on" Shanny smiled.

Ron walked into Matt's room. "Well, Jordan's

agreed to move back into the house with you guys. So

you can go home tonight. Matt, Jordan will be taking

your vitals. So, no fighting her. She has to do this

every 6 hours." Ron told him.

Adam laughed. "You mean, she has to get out of

bed at 2am? That's a joke." Adam told him.

"Adam, I know you and Jordan are having trouble.

But, there's one thing I know about that girl, she

will do what I ask her to. Either that, or, Matt

stays here for another month. It's your choice." Ron

told them.

Meanwhile, Jordan was sitting at the dining room

table, looking over the files. Reading Crystal and

Jeff's. "Well, with Billy here, she can handle it."

She said out loud. She could smell what Shannon was

cooking. Matt's favorite. Grilled chicken breast

and rice. "Shanny, that smells good. Are we waiting

for Matt?" She asked.

"Yes, he''ll be here in about half an hour. So,

you better put that stuff away." he yelled, winking at

Shane. "Go, they're going to be here soon." Shannon

whispered to Shane, who got up, heading to the

bathroom, without Jordan seeing him

Matt sat, looking out the window. He opened his

mind to Shannon. He knew Shannon was up to

something, and he was using Shane in his plan Matt

smiled. 'Well, Shane's never been with Jordie,

without one of us with them. I can't wait for this.

Adam, your ass is in trouble with our lil one. And,

Lil One, you better be careful. You know better then

to mess with her, she can be evil. Why do I have the

feeling, she's going to be using her toys on you? And

Adam too? Baby, your doing good. We need to keep

them

together.' He sent to Shannon, seeing him taking off

his sargon off.

Jordan was putting the files back into the boxes.

When she turned to ask Shannon to carry one to her

room, she dropped the box. Her eyes widening, the

lust coming over her. 'No, I can't. Shower. NOW!" her

mind told her. She ran toward the shower, not hearing

the water running. She quickly tore her clothes off,

and stepped in.

The multi faucets hitting her at very possible

angle. But, it was the sight in front of her that

caught her attention.

Sugar Shane, is all his beautiful naked glory. He

had

already changed his hair back to the original color.

She was taken aback. She gazed at the muscular body,

the lean abdomen, the every present 6-pack very

evident. 'No wonder they call him Sugar.' She

allowed her gaze to follow the body down to his cock.

She realized it was already rock hard. 'Must be

thinking of Matt.' She thought.

She was surprised when Shane took her in his arms,

and kissed her. He leaned her against the corner,

pinning her body with his. She moaned, as his tongue

danced inside her mouth, wrapping around her own. He

kissed along her jawline, down her neck. He used his

nimble fingers to bring her nipples to tiny pebbles.

So hard, they were extra sensitive.

The water beating down on her only made each nerve

in her body extra sensitive. She gasped when Shane

fingered her, preparing her for what he was about to

do. He picked her up, and lowered her fully onto his

cock, moaning when he was completely sheathed in her

heat.

She arched her back when she was filled with

shane's

hard cock. She gasped when he slowly lifted her to

begin his thrusts. She opened her mind to Matt,

letting him know what was going on.

Matt smiled. He knew she needed this, and was more

that happy that Shane was the one to provide it.

Shane thrusted into her. He was trying to go slow,

but, damn, she felt so good, so hot, he couldn't help

but thrust long and hard into that wet heat. He took

one of her senstive nipples into his mouth, and toyed

with it.

She screamed, as it was so sensitive, she couldn't

stand for it to be touched. When he soothed it with

his tongue, she moaned and arched her back, trying to

get him to go harder.

He moved ever so slightly, allowing the jet stream

from the shower head right beside him hit her as he

thrusted, increasing the sensitivity, and driving

her closer to orgasm. He could tell that she was

close, and wanted to reach that point with her. He

increased his speed, and soon found himself on the

edge of orgasmic bliss. "Come with me, Jordie. Let's

fly together." He whispered in her ear.

That was all it took. She arched her back, and

howled as her orgasm took control. Shane howled with

her, and soon, they found that abyss, and flew

high overhead.

Shannon smiled. His plan was working. Now, to get

Adam to change his mind about those divorce papers.

Adam growled,. When he walked into the house, he

heard the howl, knew what just happened. Matt had to

fight himself, trying not to laugh. He walked to

bathroom, seeing Shannon standing in the door,

watching.

'Oh I am so going to get it when they realise I set

them up.'

Jordan opened the door, in time to see Adam punch

the wall as he walked outside.

"Damn it. I better go talk to him. Shannon, keep an

eye on Matt. She kissed Shane. "Thank you.'

She walked on to the deck, walked behind him,

wrapped her arms around him "What's wrong with you?

You and Matt had some fun, why not me?" She asked but

Adam pulled away. Matt saw this, and knew he had to

tell them the truth, before they started to fight.

Matt got up, walked slowly out to the deck saw that

both were trying not to kill each other. "Excuse me

loves, but there is something you need to know. You

two were set up by Shannon. This whole thing was a set

up. He knew that Adam would go crazy with lust, if he

saw you with anyone other than him. He would want to

claim you again." Matt laughed at the look on both

their faces.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT IS SO GOING TO GET IT!" Jordan

yelled. Then, she smiled evilly. "Adam darlin,

do you feel like playing a little game with me, Matt,

you and Shane also? I think lil one forgot not to

fuck with me." She asked, smiling.

Adam nodded, and Matt smiled looking at her. "Let me

tell Shane. Let's get even." Matt said. He and Adam

laughed.

Chapter 14

Jordan went into her suitcase, pulling out a few

things. She smiled evilly. She walked over to Matt,

sitting on his lap. "Baby, you still can't have sex

just yet. but I know you can do other things." She

said, laughing.

Matt smiled at her. "What role will Shane and I

play?" He asked.

Shane and Adam walked in, sat down beside them.

"Shannon went to the hotel like I told him, to

get the last of your stuff Jordie." Shane told her.

"Good. Now, on to my plan. If Shannon wants to play

this game with us, we will play. I do understand he is

scared that we are breaking up. For that, I will be

nice to a degree. Adam, you are going to have to

take the lead. Matt still has to take it easy."

Matt frowned, not liking having to take it easy.

She glanced at him. "Not for much longer, baby. Ron

will have your ass and mine, if you were to wind up

back in his hospital. Adam, use this on him." She

told him, handing him the cock ring.

Adam eyes went wide, along with Matt's. "You

still have this thing?" Adam asked

Matt wondered what Adam had in store for him with

that ring.

"You liked it, from what I remember." She said,

smiling at him.

Adam knew one thing. He wanted to claim what was

truly his. And, he would do it right in front of

Shannon, soon.

Matt had an idea. "Do you really want to get at

Shannon for this?" He asked.

Jordan nodded. Adam watched him, warily.

"Then, here's what we'll do. Adam has told me

before that I can sing pretty good." Matt said.

"Baby, you have an awesome voice." Adam told him.

Jordan was surprised. She didn't know her dark

lover could sing.

Matt smiled. "There's a song that fits how Adam

feels about you, Jordie. If Shannon were to think

that I was singing that same song to you, he'll

freak. Adam can be out on the balcony, watching.

I'll be singing, but, it'll be from his heart."

Adam smiled. He loved that idea. Anything to

hear Matt sing was worth the price.

Shane also knew about Matt's voice. He didn't

know what the song was, but, he didn't care. He

wanted to hear the man sing, no matter the song.

Matt smiled at Shane. "In a way, it says how I

feel about you, Sugar." He said.

That made Shane very curious. What song was it?

Who sung it?

Matt only smiled. He hugged Jordie tight. "Then,

let Shannon find us together in the bedroom, or out

on the balcony. Let's really work him up into a

frenzy."

Matt had arranged for a very elaborate dinner be

sent up to the ballroom. He set the small table

himself, not even paying attention to his body, when

it told him to take a break. He drove himself on,

making sure everything was perfect.

Adam watched him. He wheeled the chair over to

him. "Sit down, before you fall down. Take a break.

You're not in a race, love."

Matt looked at him, his eyes showing the fatigue

setting in. He smiled, and sat in the chair.

Adam wheeled him into the spare room off of the

ballroom. He helped Matt sit on the bed, lounging

back against a stack of pillows. He sat in front,

and stroked his face. "Love, I wanna hear you sing.

Sing for me, please?" Adam asked.

"What song would you like?" Matt asked.

"You choose."

Matt thought about it. He wanted a song that said

exactly how he felt about his blonde amazon lover. He

smiled. "I've got it." He smiled, as he started to

sing one of his favorite songs. Amazing by Aerosmith

Adam smiled, as Matt sang that song. He

knew it came from Matt's heart. And, that made his

voice even sweeter. He couldn't wait until he heard

Matt sing the song he thought of when Jordan was

around.

"I mean it, Adam. I love you with all my heart.

You are amazing. You gave me back a part I didn't

know was missing. Sugar gave it back a long time

ago, but, I guess I lost it again, after Kendall and

Marty." Matt told him.

"I'm happy that I was able to help you, love.

I'll always love you, and help you, with anything.

Just talk to me. Never hide anything from me again."

"Promise you that." Matt replied. He yawned.

Adam scooted him down, and covered him with a

light blanket. "The table and everything else can

wait. You need to rest before dinner. Now, you

better stay here. I don't wanna have to hurt you

before this plan of ours eveb starts." He told him.

"Stay with me, then. I can rest better, if you

were near." Matt said, slyly.

Adam smiled. "You know we can't do anything right

now."

"Yeah, but, it'll give me good dreams until that

time comes. Give me ideas on what to do to you."

Adam couldn't resist the chance of that happening. He

laid down beside Matt, bringing him close.

"Besides, if Shannon comes in here, it'll help our

plan go a little more smoothly." Matt added, as he

fell asleep.

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, it would that. He will get so

angry that I'm with you, instead of Jordan,

there's no telling what he'll do." Adam said, falling

to sleep himself.

Chapter 15

Next morning, Adam sat on the deck, looking over

the contracts, Jordan's, Matt's. Sugar's, and his were

up. Shannon still had a year on his. Jordan also had

Kevin's file in there, showing he had another year.

Adam decided to help her go over the files, giving her

a much needed break from them.

His mind kept going back to yesterday, with her and

Shane.

Jordan opened her eyes, looked outside saw Adam on

the deck alone. She smiled evily, when an idea came to

her. She got up, put on her red robe, Adam's favorite

color. She walked out, sat behind him. "Morning."

She said, kissing his neck.

"Morning to you too. I'd thought you'd still be

sleeping" Adam said, enjoying the feel of her kisses.

"Haven't slept good since I left the island a

year ago." She told him.

"Why? The nightmares baby?" He asked, worried,

knowing she still had them.

"No, not nightmares." She lied, moving her hands to

his shirt, unbottoning it, running her hands down his

chest enjoying once again the feel of his skin.

"Then, what baby?" He asked, moaning.

"Sleeping in yours or Matt's arms." She replied,

reaching for her robe, taking it off her shoulders,

letting her breasts rub against his back. She reached

into her pocket, looking into the house, making sure

Shannon wasn't up yet. "Now, we're going to play a

little game. Lets see if you can be quiet or Shannon

will find out the truth."

He leaned into her, as she poured Wet and Wild into

her hand, warming it up. She reached her hand down,

slipping into his shorts, pulling his cock out. She

started to kiss his neck, wrapping her hand around his

cock. Starting to slowly get him hard.

"When did you learn to do this?" He asked, as he

moaned.

"From watching you and Matt." She said, enjoying

the

feeling of control she had over him.

But he turned the tables on her, stopping her. Adam

turned around, and picked her up. "Why do you do

this?" He hissed, putting her down on the table.

Matt woke up, walked to the door. Looking out he

smiled. 'God, I love watching them.' he thought to

himself.

Adam kissed her for the first time in a year. The

year melting away fast. He missed the feel of her in

his arms. He kissed down her neck. She moaned loudly.

Adam put his finger to her lips. "Now it's your turn

to be quiet, baby girl." He laughed, when her eyes

went wide.

He started moving slowly down her body. "Please

Adam." She begged. "Soon baby soon." He told her, his

fingers entering her.

Matt watched, keeping one eye on them, and one on

Shannon's room. Shane walked in "Whatcha doing baby?"

Matt smiled wickedly. "Come and watch. But be quiet,

or Shannon will wake up." Shane walked over to where

Matt was standing, wrapped his arms around him. His

eyes went wide. "They're hot." Was all he could say.

Adam pulled her robe open wide. Looking over the

body he knew very well. He took her breast into his

mouth, enjoying feeling it harden. He looked up at

her. "Feel like a ride Jordie?" He asked, giving her

the smile she loved. All she could was nod.

He pulled her off the table, removing the rest of

her clothes. He pulled off her robe, throwing it down

He pulled her onto his lap. He rubbed his cock in her

wetness. "Oh! Are we horny?" He asked, smiling widely.

"I want you now" She hissed.

He slowly lowered her down on him. She bit her lip

to keep from screaming. She slowly started to move on

his lap. Moaning softly, they both found their rhythm.

She started to ride fast and hard. Adam threw his head

back saw Matt and Shane watching. He slipped his hand

down, rubbing her clit. "Let go baby. Let's go

together." He told her, claiming her lips. They found

their abyss, and soared through the clouds, as they

came hard together.

Jordan sat up in her bed. "What the hell was that

about?' She said out loud. "God. I need to get Adam

into my bed soon. I know what I need, for him to claim

me as his again." She said out loud, going to the

bathroom to clean up.

Adam sat up, Matt was laughing at him. "Well I know

you weren't dreaming about me. Not with those MOANS!

We better get this little plan of ours done before

you and Jordan lose your minds. Because, baby, your

bodies are telling you something. You need each

other."

Adam just nodded. "I better go clean up."

"Ya. Because I don't think it's a good idea, for

you to have dinner with wet pants." Matt laughed.

"Did you and Jordan start taking smart ass pills or

something?" Adam asked as he laughed.

Chapter 16

Ivory came in to the house, after meeting with

Kevin, discussing their son's childhood, and the

problems he's had dealing with it now. She saw Matt

sitting in his wheelchair out on the balcony. She knew

how he hated to be in that thing. He felt he's lost

his independence when forced to be in it. She walked

up to him. Her heart broke, when she saw the pain in

his eyes.

Matt was thinking about his childhood, and how it

was a living hell for him. He didn't know why he was

thinking of it now, when he should be thinking about

getting Shannon back for playing them.

She knelt beside him, and took him in her arms.

"I'm sorry, son, for putting you in a situation like

that." She said.

The tears came then, being in his Mother's arms

allowing him the freedom to vent the anguish he was

feeling. "It's not your fault, Mom. You didn't know."

"It is my fault. I am the one who took you to my

sister. I knew I would not be able to care for you

properly here on Eden. My sister told me she would

raise you as her own. After she died, I should've

come for you, but, I didn't. If I had known what you

were going through, and, by that time, Jeff too, I

would have come for you both." She told him,

hugging him tight.

"I couldn't tell anyone about it. He told me, that

if I did, he would go after Jeff. I took the

beatings, and kept quiet, in order to keep him safe.

He never touched him." Matt sobbed.

Jordan was listening at the door. She couldn't

believe that Ivory's sister married a scum like that.

"But, someone should have called and told me about

this sooner." She told him, looking at Jordan.

Jordan knew just from the look on Ivory's face, she

was in trouble. Big time trouble. She ran to her

room, locking the door. She knew that Ivory was

pissed, and her ass was hers.

Matt put his hand on her arm "Don't be mad at her,

Mom. She did as I asked, not to tell anyone. You of

all people know, if you make her swear not to tell

anyone, she won't." Matt told her.

Ivory stood up. "Ok, baby. I understand. That does

explain why she didnt tell me." She told him, walking

into the house. "Which room is she in?" She asked

Shannon, who just pointed to room across from him. She

knocked on the door "JORDAN, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" She

yelled.

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO KICK MY ASS! I KNOW YOU!

YOU'RE PISSED AT ME!." Jordan yelled.

Ivory laid her head against the door. "Jordan,

baby, open the door. I'm not going to kick your ass.

But, we do need to talk." Ivory begged.

"NO!" Jordan yelled.

"JORDAN, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR NOW, I AM

GOING TO CALL KEVIN, AND TELL HIM TO COME AND BREAK IT

DOWN!" Ivory yelled. She shook her head, picked up

the phone. "Kevin, I need you to come to the house. I

need you to break this door down. Jordie locked

herself in, the little bitch." Ivory couldn't help,

but laugh.

"Sure thing. Give me a few, and I'll be there. She

needs to answer to both of us." Kevin told her.

"Listen. Kevin, there's more to this than what we

been told. You need to sit down, and talk to Matt

about this. It's not entirely her fault." Ivory told

him.

Kevin walked into the house. Ivory was still

yelling at Jordan, not getting an answer.

Ivory stood outside the door. "Shanny, does Adam

have a key to this door?" She asked.

"I think so. I can page him, and ask." He told her.

"Do it." Ivory ordered.

Adam walked in. "You know, I shouldn't open this

door. Ivory, if you're going to kick her ass, I'm not

opening it." Adam hissed.

Ivory smiled. She couldn't help it. She could tell

their marriage was still strong. Adam would protect

her at any cost. "Don't worry baby, I'm not going to

kick her ass. Like Matt, she's fighting demons

again, isnt she? Her nightmares are back, right?"

Ivory asked.

"Yes. They're back stronger then ever. I had to

fight just to wake her up last night." Adam told her,

walking to his room, coming out with his keys.

"Adam, maybe you should start sleeping with her

again." Ivory told him.

That's a joke. Why would a couple who's breaking

up,

still sleep together?" Shannon asked them.

Ivory looked at him. "Breaking up? Child, they are

NOT breaking up."

"Yes, they are! Adam signed the divorce papers."

Shannon replied.

"That you put in the fireplace, Lil One." Matt

said, as he slowly walked in. Shane went immediately

to his side.

Shannon's face fell. "But, Shane...and Jordan...in

the..."

"She needed that, Shannon. She needed some

affection. She had been so busy taking care of me, and

the Island, she didn't do anything for herself." Matt

told him.

"You're cool with it?" Shannon asked.

"Yes. I'm glad Shane was there for her. And, so

were you. We know of your plan to get Adam and Jordan

back together. But, there's no need to do that.

Once we get Jordie out of her room, they will be

together again." Matt told him.

Adam unlocked the door. Ivory went in first. "Don't

come in here, until I tell you to." She demanded,

shutting the door again.

Jordan was laying on the bed, her eyes closed, with

her headphones on.

"So, that's why you quit yelling back." Ivory smiled

at Jordan, who was asleep. She sat on the bed, took

the headphones off. "Jordan, wake up. We need to

talk." Ivory told her, running her hand over her

short hair.

Jordan slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Ivory, she

tried to jump up, to run for the bathroom, but Ivory

knocked her back down. "Don't even think about it

girl. Like you said, you should know me better than

that. Now, what's going on with you?" Jordan just

looked at her . "JORDAN" Ivory hissed.

"Nothing. Just that I am leaving the island soon.

That's all." Jordan told her.

"Bullshit. What's going on in here?" Ivory asked,

pointing to Jordan's head.

"Nothing. Just the same old deamons I've been

fighting." Jordan answered.

Ivory looked at her "Heyman?"

"Hogan, Heyman, the fools downstairs. Why can't I

get away from them?" She cried.

Ivory pulled her into her arms. Once again in

Jordan's life, she felt safe in these arms. Many

nights, she would lay in Ivory's arms, crying after

the nightmares. "That's it baby. let it out. Let

your pain go." Ivory told her a tear coming to her

eye. She saw Kevin in the window by the deck.

Kevin opened the door, walking in. He took Jordan

into his arms. "Matt told me what he asked you to do.

Jordan, I'm so sorry for jumping your shit about Matt.

You just did what he asked. I am sorry. But I swear no

one will hurt you as long as I live." Kevin hissed,

pulling into his lap.

"Maybe, it's time Jordan, for you see the island

doctor." Ivory told her.

"I can't. It's Billy, my brother." She told Ivory.

"Well, there is me, I was Mick's assistant at one

time." Ivory told her.

"I forgot." Jordan told her, smiling.

"There's that smile we love. Ok, I will reopen my

office, and help Billy. Ivory told them.

Chapter 17

Matt watched as the others stood by Jordan's door,

waiting for Ivory to let them in. He knew Kevin had

snuck around to the window, and was probably in

there right now. Everyone's attention was on what

could possibly be happening in that room.

He snuck out, and headed for the basement. It was

time for him to face his tormentor. He didn't know he

was being followed. Unusual for him, since he was

most always on his guard, looking for anyone who

could be following. He slowly made his way down the

stairs to where Vince and Nate were chained to the

overhead beams.

He walked up to Nate, looking him in the eye. Nate

chuckled. "Well, what do you know. The boy has

returned to where he belongs. Come for more

punishment, boy?"

"Yes." Matt answered.

"Always were the good pup." Nate sneered.

Matt smiled. "You misunderstood my answer. I came

for more punishement alright. Only this time, 'I' will

be the one doing the punishing. Y'see, for years, you

have tormented me. It started with the beatings. Now,

it's in my head. I have come to put that to rest."

"You haven't got the guts, boy." Nate sneered.

Haven't I?" Matt asked. "Just how much do you know

about this island, and the people who live here?"

"I know you have been here for the past few years.

I

know you and freak of a friend, Shane, are back

together. Along with the bitch of the island, and her

boy toys." Nate answered.

"Haven't you heard how we get rid of our enemies?"

Vince answered. "I have. I have heard that some

people on this island have an alter ego. That those

egos were the ones who killed my employees."

"And, what are the names of these alter egos?" Matt

asked.

"There's Edge, Ice, Sinful, Alpha Wolf, the

Game..."

"I am Ice."

Nate laughed. "Yeah, right. You are trying to

convince me that YOU are someone who could take a

life? I doubt it."

Matt allowed Ice to emerge. Nate's eyes went wide

with fear. "You are not joking, are you?"

"No. I don't joke about things like that."

"I'm sorry, Matt. Please, don't kill me." Nate

pleaded.

"Why shouldn't he?" Came the question from behind

Ice.

They looked into the shadows, and watched as Jeff

came out. "Why shouldn't he kill you? You tried to

kill him in New York! Why shouldn't he return that

favor? Along with a few others."

Ice smiled. "Well, 'daddy', what do you think of

your 'boys' now?" He asked

Nate shook in fear. Vince scowled. "You chicken

shit. Scared of a couple of BOYS?"

"When we get done here, we'll see just who the BOYS

are, Vinny." Jeff growled. He had his gloves on, and

went to undo Nate's pants, lowering them down, as well

as the boxers, leaving him vulnerable. He did the

same to Vince.

Adam watched from the monitor in Jordan's office.

They had settled her down enough for him to go make a

few calls. He saw Matt down in the basement, and

turned the volume up. He smiled when he heard Jeff say

that to them. He smiled even more when Jeff lowered

the

pants. 'Do it, baby. Make him a tenor.' He sent to

Matt.

Ice raised the cane, and pushed the button,

releasing the long knife at the end. "Y'know, I knew

I forgot something." He said."I should've brought

Jordan's tweezers." He added, smiling wickedly.

Jeff and Adam laughed. Causing Kevin to walk

over. He smiled when he saw his son standing there

with the knife. He had an idea what he was going to

do.

Jordan walked into her office, pulled the chair

out that Adam was sitting in, and sat in his lap.

"What's going on?" She asked, resting her head on his

shoulder. "Ice." He answered.

"Ice? Are you guys nuts? I need McMahon alive! He

knows where my diamonds are! I want my diamonds back."

She hissed.

"Easy, Jordie, easy. Matt won't hurt McMahon."

Ivory told her.

Kevin got up. "I'll be back baby girl." Kevin told

Jordan. kissing the top of her head. He walked down

saw

Jeff and Matt looking at McMahon and Nate. "Ice! Wolf!

Come here now!" Kevin hissed. "Ice, don't kill

McMahon." Kevin told him.

"Why not? He needs to die." Ice hissed.

"Not yet. He knows where Jordan's diamonds are. And,

you know those are very important to her. She doesn't

have a wedding ring. That choker is all she has. So

Ice you better leave him be. Let Edge and Sinful deal

with him." Kevin told him.

"He's right, Ice. That choker is all she has." Wolf

told his brother.

"Give me your cell." He told Kevin. He dialed

Jordan's number.

"Hello?" Shannon answered.

"Put Sin on. now." Ice demanded.

"Yes?"

"He lives, for now. I know you want your wedding

choker back. But, the second you get it back, he

dies." Matt told her.

"Thank you, Ice. Thank You." Jordan told him.

"I want to get a reward for doing this." He smiled

into the camera.

"Oh, I'll give you a reward." Jordan cooed. Adam

laughed. "Phone sex rules." Adam yelled.

Ice heard that. he laughed along with Adam, then

turned to Vince. "I promised Jordan, I wouldn't kill

you yet, but, I never said anything about not hurting

you." He turned to Nate.

"You, on the other hand, we didn't talk about. I

guess that leaves it up to me what to do with you. I

should just kill you now, and put you out of our

misery. But, that would be too easy. I think I'd

rather give you two something to think about. For you,

thinking about what you have done to me. For Vince,

about telling Jordan where her diamonds are."

"You both will die, make no mistake about that. It's

just how, and when, you need to concern yourself with.

Tell us where the diamonds are, and we might make it

quick and painless. If you don't, it will be most

painful. Just like...this." He growled, as he

took the cane, and made quick work of their manhood.

He left, smiling. Hearing the screams of agony

coming from both men. Kevin smiled at him as he

passed. Jeff howled with laughter. "I love the way you

think, bro." He said, as the three left their

prisoners to their agony.

Jordan's and Ivory's jaws dropped. Adam, Shannon,

and Shane crossed their legs. "Damn that had to hurt."

Ivory giggled, watching the men in room move around

awkwardly.

Jordan just looked at the screen, not believing what

she saw. The door opened. Matt, Jeff, and Kevin walked

in. Everyone knew that Ice was still in control.

he Walked over to Jordan, knowing she was shocked,

and needed to be brought out of it. He kneeled down

beside her. "Sinny, look at me. Sinny." Ice called,

rubbing her face. She just kept the looking at the

monitor. "Everyone out, except Adam." Ice hissed.

Everyone left the room leaving Matt and Adam

with Jordan. Ivory looked at Kevin

"I think something snapped in her mind. God, I hope

Matt can bring her back." Ivory told him.

"He can, Ivory. He can." Kevin told her.

Matt came back. "Jordie, baby, look at me."

She turned slowly, looking at him. "I've got to

get out of here now." She cried.

"Why? Baby you're not leaving us. Are you?"

Adam asked.

"No. I just need to get off the island. I can go to

New York, and put my clubs up for sale, and my

penthouse. I swear I will come back. I just need

to get my head back on straight." She begged them.

"Ok, baby, you can leave. But I'm going with you."

Matt told her.

"Only if Ron clears you for travel. If not, you are

keeping your ass here." Adam replied, daring Matt to

argue. "We both will go, if he clears you. I won't

risk you having a relapse while we are away. Either

get medical clearance, or stay here. Your choice."

Adam stated.

Matt only hoped he could get medical clearance. He

had a surprise in store for Jordan. A BIG surprise.

The End of Book 5


End file.
